Console Commands (Skyrim)/Enchantments
This is a complete list of every enchantment effect available within Skyrim, and its corresponding console identification code, to be used with the playerenchantobject command. Provided by aerionop. Obviously this list needs to be properly organized, and not all of them are guaranteed to work, however the ones in the brackets that, for example, say EnchFortifySneakConstantSelf supposedly work 100% of the time, as they're used by the game's enchanting process itself. To enchant an object via the console the command a series of ID codes must be entered: playerenchantobject ''' Only one actual Enchantment ID needs to be used for the command to work. The enchantments will be applied based on the value of the player's enchanting skill. A skill of 85 would apply a sneaking skill of 85%, and so on. This also means that any fortify enchanting effects of potions or apparel will effect the strength of the enchantments. Some Enchantments can only be used by themselves such as the Ebony Blade Absorb Health. In order to see what Enchantment must be by itself look for the Only Enchantment Section. If the Enchantment has to be used by itself you will see a Y if not you will see a N. Complete list of Enchantments Most of these have not been tested. Feel free to help weed out the non-functional enchantments. If you've tested an Id and it works, please update the appropriate column. Weapon Enchantments Staff Enchantments (Spells) Armor Enchantments Others (Some are Armor and some a weapons) *note - Enchanting an item with Fortify Shout makes it render the shout timer null. In other words you will have unlimited shouts. The reason why it does that is because "enchantment power" is modified by the player skill. For the 'fortify shout' enchantment, the value is set to 00.20 (20%). When the player uses this as an enchantment on any item, it modifies to power of it, giving a value greater than 1, or 100%; thus giving a shout cooldown timer of minus 100% from the original value and nullifying the timer. To fix this, you must use the Creation Kit. *note - some of these effects have been tested and found to have no noticeable effect. *note - some of these effects are purely visual. *note - this is the only known way to obtain the waterwalking effect ( popular in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ) This effect was originally intended to be added to The Elder Scrolls V however for some reason it has been left out of the final version of Skyrim. The enchantment still exists due to an editor's oversight , however it has numerous bugs and only allows the player to hop over the surface of the water. (you can move freely if you look straight forward. Looking up or down makes u move slower or stop you completely.) Tips If you want to create some really crazy stuff, this command to give yourself a full set of apparel (head, arms, legs, body) all with the fortify enchanting enchantment (id code: 00109632) applied twice. Then equip all of these items and repeat the process of giving yourself the enchanted apparel. The second set of apparel will be exponentially stronger than the first and this process can be repeated until the game crashes (don't know exactly why this happens, it seems to happen when either the value of the item exceeds 1 trillion or when the enchantment is stronger than 1 billion) this game crashing level of awesome only took about 5 repeats of the process (which is very quick because pushing the up arrow key when in command prompt accesses the last command you typed). Seeing as only two or three repeats of this process can make you armor and weapons that have similar effect to toggling god mode on (that command is TGM) it is suggested that you stop there, because after that the game will crash often and it become difficult to predict when it crash after this point. Save after every step. Note: You will not be able to learn enchantments from the items you receive using the '''playerenchantobject command. Some sort of working and interesting enchantments to use on items are: 000EBB78 - Dragon breath 000CD82F - Waterbreathing 00092C45 - Beast Form 001090F6 - Spriggan Effect 00104D4A - Frost Atronach Effect 0007F423 - Storm Atronach Effect 00081182 - Ebony Mail Ability 000BF742 - Nightmare Effect 000FDBC2 - Invisibility 0006B10C - Night Eye Ability 00064D68 - Become Ethereal 0003AEA0 - Frost Cloak 0003AE9E - Flame Cloak 0003AEA1 - Shock Cloak 0001EA6C - Candlelight 000FF15E - Resist Poison 0007F82F - Level 3 Unrelenting Force 00042500 - Bound Bow (Not for weapons) 000424FF - Bound Axe (Not for weapons) 000424FA - Bound Sword (Not for weapons) 0005AD61 - Greater Ward (Not for weapons) 0007DCDB - Deflection Ward (Not for weapons) 0009E0CB - Level 3 Animal Allegiance 00097EE2 - J'zargo's Flame Cloak (Not for weapons) 00091AE5 - Small chance to Instant Kill 0010C4E7 - Kahjit x4 melee bonus (Claws) 0010FC14 - Konahrik's Privilege 000E1FEC - Regenerate Magicka while casting (from Out of Balance quest) Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Effects Category:Skyrim: Console Commands